Cider and Stew
by Charmfeather
Summary: This is it, he's going back. Leo Valdez is returning to Ogygia. Returning to Calypso. One-shot that I felt like I NEEDED to write before Blood of Olympus comes out. Caleo reunion fanfiction.


A/N: Hello! So I realised that I want to write about the Caleo reunion, but that I'm kind of running out of time to write it (as I'd like it to be done by Oct. 7.) So here it is :)

Disclaimer: These characters and setting and stuff belong to Uncle Rick and he better not kill them. (Or condemn them to a fate worse than death.)

Leo's POV

This was it.

He was going back.

Back, back to the island.

Back to her.

"Calypso," he breathed, a smile fighting it's way onto his face.

The battle was over and they had all suffered a beating. Many had been lost, but he didn't really want to dwell on that at the moment.

He was tired, but too awake to go to sleep. All last night and through today he had been making sphere and the crystal and the astrolabe all hooked up and work together with Festus.

And after hours and hours of nonstop work, he got it. Now he could finally get to what had been distracting him for so long, always at the back of his mind.

"Calypso," he said again, grinning, fidgeting like crazy, moving his fingers against the rail as he looked out at the horizon.

Tap, tap, pause. Tap, scratch, tap, tap, pause. Scratch, scratch, scratch, pause. Tap, tap, tap, scratch, pause. Tap, pause. Scratch, tap, scratch, scratch pause. Scratch, scratch, scratch, pause. Tap, tap, scr-

Leo stopped an realised what he had been tapping.

"I love you," he muttered at first. Then louder this time, he repeated it, happiness in his eyes. "I love you."

Calypso.

He was going back to her.

There was no other option.

If he didn't, she would be his biggest what if-NO! No, she would not be a "what-if," Leo was sure of that.

But he would finally see her again, the ship was on it's way now.

He decided to go downstairs and try and sleep, Festus could notify him if anything happens.

Calypso's POV

It was just another day on Ogygia. Almost sunset, but not quite yet.

Calypso's day had consisted of gardening, creating fabric, and working more on some chairs.

Yes, working. As in constructing. Lately she has found that it keeps her hands busy and mind occupied. Once she finished her table she decided that it need some new chairs to go along with it.

Yes, making things like this hadn't always been a hobby of hers, but after... he came, well she realised how much she enjoyed it.

Him.

Leo Valdez.

Oh, how her mind often strayed to him. The crafty god's son. The annoying twit with pointy ears. The charming boy whom she never expected to fall for.

But she did.

And this time felt different from the others. She tried to deny it, tried to tell her mind that he was just like the others. He would never come back and in many years the gods would send a new hero that will break her heart again, and again, and again.

But her mind wouldn't listen.

Leo, he was different. And even though Calypso tried to stifle it, she had hope, hope that she knew would crush her, hope that he would come back.

Maybe that was part of the reason why she kept making things. Her mind wondered, _Maybe he'd be impressed when he came back, or proud, or maybe he'd give tips, or_\- "No."

The immortal girl stopped and shook her head. No false hope. Just keep working and stop thinking about... him.

So she continued working, taking in the beautiful surroundings of her home.

Yes, it was quite beautiful. Her eyes wandered around the island.

There's her garden, always ripe and plentiful. The colours burst from the plants and the scent was calming.

There's her fountain, too. It was broken again, but she assumed that when he came back, Leo- No.

Stop thinking about him. She couldn't focus, so she looked to the beach, which always seemed to be able to calm her down

It was a beach that you would see on cheesy postcards. The soft, white sand and the crisp blue waves with the white caps. The breeze blew through her hair and she looked up at the sky. Blue with a few clouds, it was a perfect day on Ogygia.

She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in, breathed out.

As she opened her eyes Calypso looked to the sea again. The horizon was far, long, flat, and blue. Blue as far as the eye can see.

There was even an odd speck out at the horizon, so very far away-

"No," she breathed, dropping her tools.

She held her hands above her forehead to help block the sun, peering out over the water.

Yes, it was definitely a speck, dark-coloured, but what is it?

Of course, her first thought was Leo. But no, it couldn't be him... right?

She started talking to herself as the speck slowly seemed to get ever closer. But not close enough.

"It can't be him... It's impossible. No man ever finds Ogygia twice, only four men have ever even found it once!" She said, partly trying to convince herself, not wanting to get her hopes up.

But she couldn't stop it.

She quickly hurried down to the beach, wanting to see the speck better.

Could it be his ship? He had mentioned it before, maybe it was him.

No- stop! her mind kept saying to her, but she couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop.

The speck was getting closer and ever clearer. Her hopes were growing larger by the second.

Leo's POV

He could see it. Right there, right in front of him.

Standing on the side of the ship, on the rope latter, wind blowing, he could see the island. The island that no man ever found twice. Good thing Leo Valdez wasn't known for following the rules.

Because there it was, Ogygia.

He could see the beach, the trees, even her garden.

But he couldn't see her.

They were still too far away. But he knew she was there, knew she was waiting for him, he knew it.

They were getting closer. But every second felt like a millennia.

Suddenly he could see her.

She was on the beach and they were so close.

Calypso's POV

It was closer. And it was a ship.

She had no doubt about it now, it was him.

Leo.

She gazed out at the boat. It was magnificent. The craftsmanship was amazing and she assumed that Leo had been the one to create it.

She missed him. She admitted it now, she missed him so much. And right now, more than ever she felt the pain of not being with him.

They were so close.

A few minutes later she could see him.

He was standing on the side of the ship, holding onto the ropes that led up to the mast. They wind blew and swayed the ropes, but he didn't care.

Calypso could see his kooky grin covering his face and she felt a smile growing on her own face.

They were so close.

Leo's POV

He was almost there. He got the ship as close as he could, unfortunately getting it stuck in the sand, but he didn't care.

Leo ran to the front of the ship, grabbed a rope, and slid down it. The rope burned his hands but he didn't care.

He landed in the water, it going up to his thighs, getting his clothes wet. He started running. He could see her. On the beach. The water slowed him as he tried to get to her but he didn't care.

They were so close.

Claypso's POV

There he was, almost to the island. She watched him land in the water and start running towards her.

"Leo," she breathed, it finally hitting her. He was here.

"Leo!" she yelled, running out to him. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed her repair boy.

Both of them sprinted to each other through the water.

They were so close.

And then they finally met.

Their hands grabbed onto the other and their lips touched.

It was a long kiss.

Leo's hands were in her hair as he took in her cinnamon scent.

To her, he smelled just like she remembered. A bit motor-oily, but it suited him and she missed it.

It was a sweet kiss and when it was done they looked at each other's eyes.

"You came back," Calypso said, in amazement.

Leo smiled even bigger, if possible. "Did you ever doubt I would?"

"But no man ever finds Ogygia twi-" she was cut off by his lips on hers again.

Seconds later they were separated again, Leo grinning and Calypso a bit surprised.

"Listen Miss Sunshine, I didn't come all the way back here to hear what's impossible. I'm not like all those other guys who broke your heart. Calypso, I love you. And I'm saving you from this fate."

Calypso hugged him, squeezing him tightly as he did the same.

"I've missed you," she softly said. "I've missed you too. There wasn't a day that went by I didn't think about you."

They released and Leo clapped his hands together.

"Now, I've already broken one rule, 'No man ever finds Ogygia twice.' How about we break the 'Calypso can never leave the island' rule next?" he asked, a gleam in his eye.

She nodded and they went to the island to get her things. She got a bunch of her plants and other things and Leo helped her get to the ship. Once everything was on, along with the two teens, and the boat was ready he turned to her.

"You ready?" He asked, knowing that it might be hard to leave the only place she had been for who knows how long, even if it was her prison.

She went to his side and held his hand. "Yes, yes I'm ready."

"Where do you want to go? The whole world is out there to be explored."

Calypso smiled at him, "Well, I think we should get started on Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters."

This won a smile from Leo, "Fresh fruits and vegetables," he offered.

"Cider and stew," Calypso added as she squeezed his hand.

A/N: ASDFGHJKL I needed to write this. And I'll try to add italics and stuff to some parts, but has kind of been messing that up for me -_- But I had to write this before BoO, because CALEO is life. And I'm scared and need some hope for what could be. If you want to talk about BoO or any books at all, you should follow my multifandom account on Instagram were I shall be obsessing, haha. I want to share predictions too, PM me or tell me so I can PM you. And last but not least, PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me grow as a writer and keeps me writing. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I love you and you are amazing. ~ Charmfeather


End file.
